Betrayed
by Delta-6
Summary: Tag to In the Zone. Tim feels betrayed when Tony outmaneuvers him. Spoilers for In The Zone Naturally. I only own some NCIS DVDs. Rated for mild language.


**From**_** In the Zone**_

_Vance _"McGee?"  
_McGee _"Yes, sir."  
_Vance _"Disappointed you're the only one who didn't volunteer. Missions like this give an agent an opportunity to prove themselves."  
_McGee_ "But, uh, Tony, he didn't volunteer either,"  
_Vance_ "He spoke to me earlier. DiNozzo, pack your bags."

* * *

In that instant Tim felt betrayed. Thoughts raced through his head. _'__How could he? He's been to Iraq already and he knows how jealous I am, how could he tell me all that crap about not volunteering if I want to get picked? Doesn't he think I'm good enough? Does Gibbs? Ziva? Anyone? Vance sure doesn't now, even if he did before.'_

Gibbs saw the disappointment and frustration flash over McGee's face. It was only for an instant but Gibbs could tell how hard Vance's announcement had hit the junior agent. Once Vance had headed back upstairs Gibbs beckoned Tony to the elevator.

"What did you tell him DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded after hitting the emergency stop.

"Boss, I was trying to protect him."

"I don't care what you were trying to do, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he wanted to be sent the best thing was not to volunteer and seem too eager. I'd rather risk my life than . . ."

"DiNozzo, you just made him feel like no one thinks he's good enough to handle a situation like this. You, of all people, should know what that's like. I'm surprised he hasn't handed his resignation in yet!" Gibbs shouted. "Rule 1: NEVER SCREW OVER YOUR PARTNER. Didn't you get that one? Do I need to tattoo it on the back of your hand? How do you expect him to trust you after this?" Tony looked down, ashamed. "You have a flight to catch. Pray that McGee is still here when you get back so you can make it up to him."

* * *

"Boss, can you run me through the firearms qualification course again?" McGee asked politely.

"Why, you re-qualified 2 months ago."

"I want to do better." Tim's face was set hard, his lips a thin line across his face.

"No one thinks you can't handle the job McGee."

"I want to do better," he repeated. Gibbs sighed.

"How much better?"

"Better than Tony."

"You can do lots of things better than Tony, you're a successful author, you can hack into just about anywhere, you can . . ."

"I want to be better than him in something that's important to him boss."

"Do you realize how he'll take that?"

"Probably about the same as I'm taking what he did to me."

"Tim, I won't let you get into a pissing match like that. But," Gibbs continued as Tim opened his mouth to argue, "once we wrap this case up I _will_ teach you a skill that Tony doesn't have, which should make your point."

* * *

After they had processed Stenner and Hayes, Gibbs approved Tim's request for two weeks leave and followed the junior agent home.

"Pack clothes for two weeks in the field," he ordered, "and get back out here, we're going for a drive."

"Gunny Barnes, how's your wife?" Gibbs enquired once they reached their destination.

"About to make me a father for the second time sir," sniper instructor Gunnery Sergeant Aaron Barnes replied proudly. "What can I do for NCIS today?"

"I have a man I would like to qualify as a designated marksman."

"You need those in NCIS?" Each squad has a designated marksman who uses a sniper rifle to augment his squad's firepower and reach. Though using a sniper rifle, he is not, strictly speaking, a sniper who is trained in stalking and camouflage in order to operate alone or in a pair in the field.

"You never know what you'll run into out there Gunny."

"Aint that the truth." Barnes grunted. "Ok, I can run him through the course, how long do I have him for?"

"2 weeks. Meet Special Agent Tim McGee. McGee, this is Gunny Barnes. After he's finished with you, you'll get to do something Tony has never and will never do."  
"What's that boss?" McGee asked.

"It's a surprise, and a good one," Gibbs promised as he walked away.

* * *

"Tony!" Abby cried, launching herself at the senior field agent coming out of the elevator.

"Oof," he grunted as the Goth impacted with a massive hug. "Hi Abbs, good to see you too." They walked into the bullpen together. Tony set his gear down as Abby continued to the elevator to go back to her lab.

"Welcome home Tony," said Ziva, rising from behind her desk. "How was Baghdad?"

"Same as always, did I miss much here?" he asked, crossing to stand at his partner's desk.

"Same hole same hole," she replied, sitting back down.

"Ole, Ziva, not hole, ole. As in old. So where's Boss and Probie-wan?"

"Gibbs is with Vance and McGee has taken 2 weeks leave." Worry clouded Tony's face for a moment. "What?" Ziva asked.

"How's McGee been?"

"Quiet, why?"

"Oh, just something Gibbs said before we left."

"About making sure you were the one Vance sent to Iraq, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I am sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Worried? Me? Come on," Tony flashed his trademark grin. "I just didn't want to have to break in a new probie, that's all." Ziva eyed him skeptically as he sat down at his own desk and began his report on the investigation in Baghdad.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tony rushed into the bullpen five minutes late and was relived to find Gibbs absent.

"Morning Tony, what is your excuse today?" challenged Ziva.

"Caught in traffic Zee-vah, couldn't get round it, not even driving like you," he jibed, turning on his computer and pretending not to notice the glare Ziva shot his way. As he waited for the computer to boot up, he looked at McGee's desk and noticed a squarish piece of cardboard pinned to the divider. Standing, he walked over to it and found it to be a torn out section of the standard gunman/hostage target in use at the pistol range. On this target the gunman had 5 bullet holes grouped within a space of 2 square inches in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey Ziva, take a look at this."  
"I do not want to know, Tony," she replied.

"No, really, did you see this target?"

"DiNozzo! Leave McGee's desk alone!" Gibbs thundered as he entered the bullpen with Tim trailing in his wake.

"Like my trophy Tony?" Tim enquired, a little smugness in his tone.

"Trophy? You mean _you_ shot that?"

"From five hundred yards with my rifle," declared Gibbs. Shock showed on Tony's face as he turned to face Gibbs.

"Your rifle Boss? Your _sniper_ rifle?" Gibbs nodded. "You wont let me even _touch_ your rifle, let alone shoot it."

"That's because you're not a qualified designated marksman DiNozzo."

"And McGee is?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yep," said McGee, grinning.

"And don't even think about asking to qualify Tony, it was hard enough selling it to Vance to have _one_ designated marksman on the team. Having two will never fly. And of course you know Ziva can handle a rifle."

"Agent McGee?" Gunny Barnes interrupted. No one had noticed him enter the bullpen. He was carrying a long olive drab plastic carrying case, which he set on Tim's desk. "Here she is, your new Designated Marksman Rifle," he announced as he opened the case, revealing a modified M-14 rifle fitted with a telescopic sight, cheek piece, bipod and a sound suppressor, which most people would call a silencer.

"Good choice Tim," Gibbs said admiringly, "semi-auto, good magazine capacity, suppressor for when you don't want to advertise, a fine addition to the arsenal."

"Glad you approve boss, thanks for dropping it off Gunny."

"No problem Agent McGee, good to be here under better circumstances than last time. You're welcome to come shoot at Quantico anytime sir," Barnes said as he walked out of the bullpen. Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Isn't that the guy we thought killed that recruiter years ago?"

"One and the same."

"And he just taught McProbie how to shoot?"

"Uh huh." Tony shook his head sadly and watched McGee demonstrate his knowledge of the rifle to Ziva. Tim glanced at Tony and saw the envy on his face. He decided to take pity on the senior agent.

"Boss, I've got to zero my rifle, can I take Tony to spot for me?" Gibbs nodded, pleased Tim wasn't holding a grudge. "C'mon Tony, after I've zeroed her in I'll let you put a few rounds through her."

"Lead on McSniper."

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this is rather out of character but I wanted Tim to be able to show Tony up for once. The rifle is actually called that. The episode quote may be slightly incorrect but it's pretty darn close as far as I can recall.


End file.
